


The moment

by Kyew



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyew/pseuds/Kyew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it, it had all been building to this moment.</p>
<p>Brad confronts Colin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this drabble happened while I was doing a songfic challenge, this one in particular is inspired by Hanging by a moment by Lifehouse
> 
> so anyway, enjoy!

This was it, it had all been building to this moment.

_Don’t chicken out now Sherwood._

It was now or never, he’d confronted his wife about it three weeks ago now, and long since moved out.

_You’ve taken the first step._

The problem was the step after that.

He felt blind and desperate.

_I need to do it._

It had only been getting worse since then, but now he had to…

“Colin…. I love you”

Colin stared, more or less unaffected, while brad’s heart raced.

_Don’t ruin it Sherwood, just stand your ground_

The moment, fragile like a wavering house of cards, hung between them.

Slowly Colin moved forward. He regarded brad with a plain, yet decidedly amused expression and gently cupped brad’s face with his palm.

_Oh God, oh God…_

Colin’s breath ghosted across his face as he brought his face closer, finally bridging the gap. A small smile – yet somehow more expressive than anything else brad had ever seen – gracing his face as he moved back.


End file.
